This invention relates to 2-aminopentanoic acid compounds which are useful as pharmaceuticals, specifically as an immunosuppressant.
Recently, cyclosporin has been used as an agent for suppressing rejection in organ transplantation. The so-called immunosuppresants including compounds under development have been expected to be also effective as a therapeutic medicament for articular rheumatism, etc. Said cyclosporin, however, has a drawback that it causes side effects such as renal disturbances.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Publication No. 104087/1989 discloses that immunosuppressive substance can be obtained from a liquid culture of Isaria sinclairii, and it has been confirmed that said substance is (2S,3R,4R)-(E)-2-amino-3,4-dihydroxy-2-hydroxymethyl-14-oxoeicosa-6-enoic acid of the formula ##STR2## disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,572.